Sevgi Nefret Belain
"There is no telling what a wench might have hidden in her robes...could be pleasant or it could be poison." Merchant trader of Arkrest and Nex's first friend within Lancerus. Early Life Orphaned as a young boy Sevgi was left alone to fend for himself at the age of 11 with no more than the clothes on his back and a determination to survive. He made a living as a street thief and was constantly in and out of orphanages until he was old enough to flee the city. At 16 the young man fled his home city of Toblin in Oden for the diverse countries of the south. He hitched a ride on a ship set to sail down the Elfine River and into The Sea of Embers. After months of travel they made port at the great merchant city of Arkrest. A Self Made Man Having little money and a name that was far from nobility, Sevgi clawed and wrestled his way into the "elite" merchant class of Arkrest. The first years in Arkrest involved job after job, task after task, anything that would put coin in his pocket. He jumped from ship to ship as a deck hand and even went so far as to serve in the Larken Army for a time, although he was later released from duty (luckily not executed) for insubordination. His stint in the army did not do much for his reputation but it did, however, provide him with enough coin to purchase a small ship and a contact across the sea, in Arn, with which to do business. The two men set up an underground business (untaxed by the Merchants Guild) which shuttled slaves and outlaws across the waters between Arn and Larvenvale. As the years pressed on Sevgi made a small fortune in his business but the possibility of greater wealth is tempting and he could not resist the opportunity. His Arnish business partner was set to deliver a very special gift to a group of mercenaries that resided up the Firestone River. The gift was said to be worth its weight in gold, maybe even more depending on the buyer. Sevgi offered to run protection for the gift; unaware that he planned to steal it, the partner happy accepted the offer. The gift would never leave the harbor. In an ill planned double-cross, Sevgi and his crew slaughtered the delivery men as well as the Arnish partner. The spectacular irony with the whole event is that the gift's value was blown greatly out of proportion as it turned out to be nothing more than wenches and wine; in one fell swoop Sevgi lost his business and his happy retirement. In a murderous rage he slew the wenches and cast the wine into the bay. With no actual treasure to claim, his crew furiously abandoned him and left him stranded in Arn. The Country Life of Self Destroyed Man Alone, yet again, Sevgi retired to a small plot of land in the Arnish countryside. He used the remainder of his wealth to invest in sheep and within a few years he had created another profitable business. Characteristics In his youth he was often brash and uncaring of other feelings; he would put himself above all others with little thought or care toward their safety. After the events in Arn, however, he grew to be a very stoic man, preferring to say nothing instead of saying how he felt. His sheep herding became a passion as he had always loved animal (possibly due to their inability to talk back) and it warmed his heart a little. Now a man of 60 or so he has given up on the bad ways of his past and only looks to redeem himself in the eyes of the Seven. Much of his profits go to the neighboring villages and he donates much wool and cloth to the less fortunate children of Arn. Sevgi and Nex In the cool air of an Autumn morning Sevgi awoke to find a young man collapsed at his doorstep. The boy was badly injured, looking more dead than alive. Sevgi brought him inside and tended to his wounds; unaware that he was saving the man that would one day kill him. The two men became fast friends, after a rather rough start; Sevgi spoiled him with tales of adventure on the sea while Nex enlightened him of the terrible wilds of Serpents Valley. They worked hard during the day but only so they could drink even harder at night. Nex had found a home and Sevgi had found a son. As the weeks pressed on the air started to chill and the warmth of Summer gave way to the splendor of Fall. Sevgi would not live to see Winter. A run to the nearby village was required every few weeks to resupply on feed for the animals and wine for the animals that owned them. Nex offered to make the run but Sevgi insisted that he was not a weak old man and could make the trip himself. He left early in the morning, set to return in a few hours. As night began to creep over the eastern horizon Nex's worry increased so he saddled his horse and rode to the village. Upon his arrival he was met by many villagers in a hysteric mob. During the day a rouge band of mercenaries rolled through the town and plundered to their hearts content. While there the Mercs attempted to rob a young woman of her goods, luckily for her Sevgi had only just arrived and stopped the men before they could. Sadly his way of stopping was more so a distraction then a defense. The men beat Sevgi mercilessly, stole his horse and wagon, and left him dying in the street. By the time Nex arrived there was nothing he could do to help the old man except offer him comfort in his last moments. The two men shared one more glass of wine: "I am sorry I was not here to help you, it should have been me who..." "Shut your mouth, boy!" Sevgi coughed, "You would have been no better off than I, even a tough little shit like you would have been helpless against six men." "I know, I just wish i could help." You still can, grab that jug and pour us a drink." Nex obliged and poured the last cup of wine they would ever drink together Sevgi began, "May the winds of Fortune guide us to a glorious future..." he raised his cup. "And not to an untimely end." Nex finished. The men downed the drinks. No time to waste. "Its time boy." "O-ok." Nex removed the dagger from his side. He and Sevgi gripped the handle together. Then drove it deep into Sevgi's heart. Nex had killed his first and only friend. Category:NPC Characters